


A Parable of Dreams, Hopes, and Eventual Break

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Because I love these two to death, But Tyler and Jenna are too perfect man, Each Chapter is Based on a Really Obscure Word, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry if they're ooc, Lots of chapters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Or 420, Or even 666, Or maybe 96, Probably like 21 chapters just for the heck of it, Some of these just have platonic love between Josh and Tyler, idk - Freeform, usually, you will need tissues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----------------------------<br/>Some short Joshler stories I decide to put up on here.<br/>Some will have AUs, fluff, or angst. Each has a different plot and no actual timeline, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parable of Dreams, Hopes, and Eventual Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work on Archive of Our Own, and I'll need to get used to the formatting, but hopefully I'll get it within the next few chapters! Please bear with that for now.

  


* * *

_**Jimjams -** _

  1. _Slang_. extreme nervousness; jitters.



* * *

 

 ** _June 18, 2016_**  

 

  Tyler rubbed his hands on his jeans in anxiety. He was extremely nervous about today, due to the fact that it was Josh's birthday. He had set up a surprise party, as well as a cake Jenna had baked (after three tries) but when they were putting the presents on a table, he couldn't find the present he had gotten Josh. 

  "Jenna, what am I going to do! I can't just find another one!" Jenna sighed. Tyler's obvious uneasiness was noticeable to even the most oblivious of bystanders.  

  "Tyler! Just calm down for a moment. We'll find it. What is it even?" Josh shifted his weight on his legs, and suddenly the floor looked just so much more interesting to him the moment. 

  "I'm sorry babe, I can't tell you." Jenna looked at Tyler, with a slight form of what could only be described as shock, which would be considered correct, as Tyler never held any secrets from her.  

  "It's fine Tyler, I'll just look for some...balloons." An awkward and uncomfortable silence filled the house, and heavy steps clambered down the stairs. 

  "Hey guys, where do you want these hats to go-," Pete looked at the couple, before realizing he had most likely walked into some sort of argument. "Oh! Am I disturbing something? Should I just leave this here?" Pete's voice was dripping with worry, and Tyler looked down at his watch.  

  "Oh shit. Josh is going to be here any minute now! Pete, put those hats on the table and get the rest of the Fall Out Crew and Urie."  Pete jokingly rolled his eyes at the 'Fall Out Crew', but decided not to touch the subjects, before quickly setting the hats down and up the stairs.  

  Soon enough, the rest of the party was there, Fall Out Boy, and Brendon Urie. Tyler shushed the small group, before hearing the jingling the keys. He spoke in a hushed voice. "Hide!" Tyler himself hid behind a large chest, before the door opened.  

  The lights were turned on in the dimmed room, as everyone simultaneously stood and yelled, "Happy Birthday Josh!" Josh dropped his keys on the counter, a large grin growing on his face as he started laughing like a small child as he ran into the centre of attention. 

 

***** 

 

  After the party, it was time to open presents.  Pete had gotten the drummer some engraved drumsticks with his name carved into them, Pete had gotten him a mini drum kit for his desk, Andy, being a drummer, got him a practical present of new drum hoops. Brendon and the rest of the band playfully scolded him about 'practical presents'. Josh laughed at their antics, with Tyler rolling his eyes, and Jenna taking pictures. Brendon had given Josh a tank top with a octopus logo in the centre. Joe had gotten him some galaxy hair dye, which Josh pinky promised him he would dye it for his next band tour, and Jenna's gift of a telescope.  

  Josh looked perplexed as to Tyler's lack of present. He looked to Tyler, wondering why his best friend of years didn't give him a present. He was about to ask when a small 'mew' resonated throughout the large living room. Tyler's eyes perked up and smiled, as a small speckled black and white kitten came into the group's view. Josh's first instinct was to pick him up, which is exactly what he did. The collar on the small kitten's neck read 'To Josh, From Tyler', and the small kitten licked his thumb, and meowed in approval. "So, Tyler, this was the present you were so nervous about." All heads turned to Jenna, a smirk dancing on her lips. Tyler nodded, as Josh hugged him.  

  "I love it Ty, thank you so much." Everyone's face broke into a smile as the cat purred as if on cue.  

  "What are you going to name it?" Josh looked at the cat, holding it up.  

  "It's a boy cat..."Josh stops to think for a minute. "Didn't you say you were nervous about this present?" Tyler nods in agreement but tries to defend himself before Josh interrupts him, saying the kitten's name, 

  " ** _Jim Jams._** "

_****_  


  



End file.
